Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120317062821
This page isn't really active nowadays, so I'm going to start a new "Creddie comment discussion series" (WOW that's a long name). Basicaly, the whole idea is to "discuss" about a certain aspect of Creddie in comments every day (hence the name "Creddie comment discussion series". I'd love it if all of my fellow Creddiers participate. :-) Today's topic is: iSaved Your Life: What Did We Miss? *cue "serious music"* So, I was thinking about iSaved Your Life (and was, uhh, getting kinda dreamy :P), and I started thinking about one thing - Carly's feelings were never explained in detail. The iCarly creators spent so much time attempting to cram a Creddie relationship into one episode, but it just didn't work. A common argument for not shipping Creddie is that it's "boring". If it is as "boring" as people say, then why couldn't they fit a full, true relationship into that episode. The kisses were nice, yes, but... there was a lot that didn't happen. Dates, fights, and as I mentioned before, a detailed conversation about their feelings for each other. The fact that these things weren't included - COULDN'T be included due to time, shows that Creddie has a lot more depth than some people assume... Now to go into each of these three "relationship elements" that were not explored into detail: 1) Dates: We never saw a Creddie date. Never, not once. They didn't even go to the Groovie Smoothie together. I think that the best setting for a Creddie date would be the Groovie Smoothie. It's where the slow dance happened, and the two are often left alone there constantly. It would be sweet if we saw more hints of T-Bo being a Creddier. Maybe he could come to their table and reference the slow dance, and the two would just smile and say "Aww, T-Bo" and get really bashful and giggly. :D 2) Fights: Now, when I say "fights" I don't mean full on verbal/physical abuse. But I don't mean the ridiculous fights that went on during the Seddie relationship. There's a perfect place between full on abuse and trivial bickering, and I think that a Creddie relationship has the potential to hit that perfectly. We've seen how jealous Carly can get (I'm talking about the extended version of iSaved Your Life). Maybe Freddie could be working on the AV club with a cute girl and Carly gets jealous, despite Freddie's assurance that there's nothing going on. Then, it can get resolved. Not in two minutes, and not with the constant help of someone else. Carly and Freddie would be able to resolve fights themselves, independently. 3) A detailed explanation of their feelings: This is the big one. The only "explanation" we herd was the ridiculous "bacon theory". A sweet talk between the two, when they are alone, could bring out the "icing on the cake theory". For those of you who don't know this theory, basically the idea is that the two always loved eachother, but something significant happened (say... Freddie saving Carly's life? ;-) ) and the love was shown to one another. So, what are your opinions? Share them and DISCUSS!! It'll be fun, I promise. :-)